The Quest for Alpha Squad
by HakushoAnarchy
Summary: A lowly group from Gamma camp is charged with rescueing the legendary Marcus Fenix and his team.
1. Chapter 1

Marcus Fenix was a legend around Gamma camp. Around _every _camp. He, along with life-long best friend and partner Dominic Santiago, had eliminated the legendary locust general, RAAM, and launched the Lightmass bomb. It was, since the destruction of the their own civilization, the biggest advancement in the war.

It was the dream of every COG in Gamma camp to become famous like Alpha squad. But of course, Gamma was merely supporting fire. They never saw important stuff like what Alpha did. Those guys had finished top of their classes in the Academy. He, Jack Carver, had finished 2nd, and was therefore not placed at the tiny, specialized and legendarily talented Alpha camp. He was demoted to Gamma. Mere foot soldiers.

"Carver, attend hut!"

It was 10:30 at night, and he was about to go to bed. He really hoped he wouldn't have to go anywhere. He walked out of the canvas tent and immediately snapped to attention, facing a Grade 3 Major. He himself being only a Gunnery Sergeant.

"Yes sir?"

"A few things. You've been promoted to Lieutenant. Secondly, I need you to organize a squad to go out and find a lost team from Beta camp, out by Gundam road. If you succeed, your team will be promoted to Alpha."

"Yes sir. Mission details?"

"You'll be briefed at 0600 hours, along with your team. Dismissed."

"Sir."

After a quick rest, he woke up at 0400 and gathered his team; Yuri Felldigh, Urameshi Kikashi, and Bo Valcour. Soldiers he worked well in camp with, and who were clear and focused on objectives. At the prospect of being promoted, they were eager to help. They went to the briefing, still tired, and learned that the mission was a little more dangerous than had been previously thought. Gundam Road, apparently, was a notorious place for Theron Guard to be. They were always there, whether by emergence hole or airship. They were always there. And having just been promoted to officer, he had only a few times seen something of that caliber. This mission would now require heavier weaponry, and each of them would be a specific class within the squad.

They went to the scarce armory, and Jack belted out the class assignments.

"Urameshi, you'll be covering fire, with a Lancer and shotgun. Yuri, you will be explosives, with a Torque Bow, frags and the Hammer. Bo, you will snipe, with a Longshot a shotgun and smokes. I will also have Lancer and shotgun. Everybody clear? Unless one of us dies, stick to your classes. I have chosen them based on what you do best with in the field."

"Let's do this."


	2. First Blood

Chapter 2: First Blood

The torched ground screamed by underfoot, and a massive cloud of dirt followed the vehicle as it barreled along on the long-forgotten back road. The sky was inked with deadly nemicyst, a hard reminder of the task ahead. Jack had traded in his lancer for a Longshot, and was busily scanning the road ahead for any sign of the Locust Horde.

"STOP!" Jack bellowed to Urameshi, and everyone was simultaneously thrown forward as the vehicle careened to a quick stop. The scope up to his eye still, he spoke calmly to his assembled and mildly annoyed team. "There is a hole about to open up about 20 yards up ahead of us. I want us all to be ready. Urameshi and Yuri, please get out and distract them. Bo and I will snipe from the safety of the vehicle." He sighed and turned to Bo. "Headshot's only, Bo. Aim like your life depends on it. Because it does."

A gigantic hole erupted violently in the middle of the road about 25 yards ahead of the parked machine, throwing a huge plume of smoke into the sky, making visibility lessen, as the sun was quickly blotted out. Theron Guard numbering about 20, as well as several Boomers stepped menacingly out, and were immediately the subject of round after round of automatic rifle fire. Then the heads started popping.

"Popped _his _cherry," exclaimed Bo, scope still up to his eye, simultaneously reloading the next 30MM Longshot round.

Torque Bow shots littered the ground at the mens feet, and several penetrated the truck, rocking the inhabitants like fish in a barrel.

"I don't wanna fuck the truck up, let's get out and hammer them with Urameshi and Yuri, to draw fire from the truck." He looked at Bo, and they jumped out one after the other and joined the slowly moving supporting fire.

Several things happened in very quick succession; an unseen grenade exploded in the midst of the dwindling horde assembled ahead of them, killing most of the remaining Locust. Then, a Boomshot shell exploded right in front of them, throwing them several feet back, as a shot from a Boltok pistol slammed into Bo's leg, causing him to collapse. A scream sliced through the air, but no one could look down, seeing as a Boomer still stood poised and calm 30 yards ahead of them.

One last time, the scope came up to his eyes, and a single shot ripped from the gun, decimating the Locust's head. He whispered serenly, "Not this time. Hoffman had no right to die from that..." His vision clouded over, and the memories of Hoffman's death surfaced bloodily in his head. Out of ammo, he watched as the unseen Boomshot came sailing over their heads, killing fifteen of the most skilled war heroes in the world. Marcus and his team were behind the Emergence hole, fending off the rest, so none of them were lost... But Hoffman, going out and fighting like a foot soldier despite his rank of Commander, was hit almost head on but the huge chunk of metal and death that so perfectly sunk itself into the crowd. There wasn't even enough left of him to identify the body, and the COG tag had melted completely. Of course, there were no burials on Earth anymore. There simply was no time. He squeezed his eyes, forcing the memory back down, and he stood back, to watch as the Emergence hole closed and as the massive Boltok shell was removed from Bo's leg with a sickening squelch. He sighed, and put his gun back into safety.

"The COG think they are brilliant, Commander Fornus." The woman's shrill voice echoed through the cavernous 'office' twenty miles underground. The reply came from one of the only other Locust intelligent enough to form sensible words. More than just grunting and pointing, anyway.

"Just because the bome of the Loightmaice was launched, they thoink they have wone."

"But I trust your new breed will take care of that, Commander."

"The Trigg soimply cannoot bi stoopped."

"Trigg... Each of them a fight worth twenty Theron. And more than a hundred grunts, or grenadiers. It is beautiful, Commander. The race will be unstoppable once we release them, and sick them on the foolish group headed for Alpha squad." Laughter, sick, Locust laughter rang out through the room.


End file.
